There's Something About Haruhi
by yomibitorazo
Summary: In which Yagami Raito surrenders himself to protect another...


**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.**

**.:****夜神****月****:.**

**There's Something About Haruhi**

"Raito! What are you saying?"

"Have you seen a picture of her?" His eyes ever left L's face, though he addressed his father.

"What does that have to-"

"Show him"

Seeing no obvious plan, the detective did what Raito gracelessly demanded, curious as to where this was headed.

Every police detective turned to the wall of video screens that now displayed various video surveillance shots of the unknown girl. Most were from Aoyama, on that day in May, the rest were from the college, both the campus's own security footage and L's additional surveillance.

Yagami-san focused on a front shot. Her eyes were distant, attention turned inward, her head canted faintly to the right, lips parted ever so slightly. The girl seemed familiar.

His eyes shifted a few screens over. Here she was at the college, walking stiffly, angry or upset. Then a sudden smile transformed her.

"This is…" Soichiro trailed off, drawing everyone's attention. He looked up to his son. "Her hair," he exclaimed, his mouth starting to twitch. "Poor Ranka-san."

"This person is called Ranka-san?" L asked, already typing at the nearest computer.

Raito spoke in mock solemnity. "She said he cried when he saw her, then pouted for two weeks."

"Who cried?" Matsuda, for once, was not the only one failing to follow the conversation.

"Her father," Raito's father answered absently. "How long have you been in contact with her? Have you told Sayu?"

"Yagami-san, Yagami-kun," L interrupted. "Who is this girl?"

Raito hesitated for a moment, long enough for Yagami-san to realize the situation. "Her name is Fujioka Haruhi. She was Sayu's best friend in primary and middle school. L, she can't be the second Kira. You have to let her go."

"I wish to hear what Raito-kun has to say first. If Fujioka-san was a friend of Yagami-chan, why is Raito-kun so familiar with her?"

The young man in question looked out the window, beyond which darkness had fallen. Ominous clouds canvassed the sky. He closed his eyes in frustration. The detective was fascinated by the unusual display.

Raito let out a shaky breath, then began to sink to the floor. Kneeling in seiza, back straight, eyes focused straight ahead, he bowed down to the floor.

"Raito-" His father was cut off by a gesture from L, who then rested a finger thoughtfully on his lower lip. He had not expected Kira to act in such a way. 'Dogeza…'

"L-san, I will explain everything in great detail. I will sign any confession you place before me. I will do anything you want me to, within reason." The words were clear, though they were said into the floor. Also clear was the plea in the formal and humble speech. (1)

"I will do all this and more, if you would let her go. Let me take her home and I will come straight back. Please, L-san, let me do this."

Dark eyes rolled up to the ceiling. "Why," he wondered aloud, "is this so important to Raito-kun?"

Raito raised off the floor, retrieving the folder he had brought with him. He presented this to the detective and waited. L looked on the continuing behavior that did not fit his profile of Kira. Mind analyzing every word, every gesture, he motioned for the folder to be placed on a nearby table.

After following the wordless command, he took two steps back, eyes and face carefully blank, and waited.

In the same manner he handled everything, L plucked open the folder, immediately glancing up sharply. His eyes turned back to the contents and soon he was turning the page.

The team waited in stiff silence, no one truly knowing what was occurring. After a short time, the detective turned back several pages with a soft sigh.

"Explain."

Face turning toward the window, Raito spoke dully. "That day in Aoyama, I knew you would suspect anyone I spoke with." A nod of agreement went unnoticed. "I ran into her outside the washrooms and quickly brushed her off. She was grabbed within minutes."

"…And?"

"I didn't know. After you took her, I found her wallet with her father's number inside. I called Ranka-san so he wouldn't worry, but he already was. They had argued, and they never fight, and she left. We think she came to see me because I have no connection to any of her friends, teachers, or advisors."

He looked to the detective now. "She's not spoken about any of it. Those men aren't speaking either. What you've done, taking her, confining her, can't be good for her mental state."

A crack of thunder rattled the windows, punctuating the statement.

Eyes closing in sadness he continued. "If she can hear that, you're torturing her."

"If she's the second Kira-"

He was cut off, grabbed by Raito, slammed against the nearest wall. "She is not." He spoke low and fierce, each word deliberately enunciated. "She is not the original Kira. Nor is she the second Kira. She is only guilty of knowing me, whom you suspect. For her freedom I will give you me. I give up; I quit; I surrender. Just _please_ let her go first."

"Begging now? Have you no pride, Kira?" L taunted softly for his ears alone.

"Pride, L? I'll get rid of it." (2) He paused a moment, shaking his head. Lightening lit the night sky, joined by a loud rumble. Then with renew vigor, pressing harder against his rival, he demanded again. "Take me to her. Now."

"If Yagami-kun would release me." Raito backed away, hands up in surrender. L shuffled passed him, moving to the door. Without turning he addressed the team. "Please wait for our return."

**.:****エル・ローライト****:.**

Raito shadowed the awkward figure down the block to a construction site. They entered the unlit structure, water pooling at their feet on the marble floor. A light flicked on then moved away. They followed quickly up three flights of stairs to a completed floor. The light, held by Watari, stopped before a door. He swiped a card, then entered a long code into the small device beside it.

The sound of locks turning echoed in the empty hall. The heavy door swung open, a dim room revealed.

With a low sound Raito pushed past L and Watari into the room, blocking the detective's view. He had seen enough in those few seconds.

Raito was removing the restraints on her wrists, murmuring gently. The moment she could, Haruhi grabbed onto him. He held her close, lifting the blindfold from her tearstained eyes.

Now they were stuck. Her legs were still strapped to the odd chair, but she would not release the young man, nor he her.

The detective came in to help.

With odd skill, he opened the buckles with the thumb and forefinger of both hands. This close he could decipher the low words of comfort. Despite his own justifications, L felt a faint stirring of guilt.

Raito turned to sit, placing Haruhi in his lap. Words gave way to soft sounds, which turned to low humming. The other man stood watching for a moment then left the room altogether.

After some time, the female host drifted off, safe from her fears in the presence of another. Her friend stood with her cradled in his arms; he stepped into the empty hall. Raito didn't hesitate to leave without L.

Down three flights of stairs to the construction entrance, he moved easily in the storm-lit darkness. He needn't worry about getting her home; the absent detective stood alone before a small, dark sedan.

Raito paused in consideration as L opened the rear door. "You drive, Ryuuzaki?" His voice held polite surprise.

Eyes, staring blankly, seemed to consider every tiny detail unceasingly. Finally he answered. "When necessary, Raito-kun."

Nothing else was spoken as the college student slid easily into the vehicle, not disturbing his charge in the least.

L shut the door with a small kick. He then opened the driver's door and stopped. As the rain began to fall harder, he slowly straightened up. Arms raised high, he stretched in a manner that reminded Raito of a dog. With a loud sigh, he gingerly sat in the car, feet on the floor.

He closed his door, pulled out the seat belt, and then buckled it behind him. With exaggerated care, the mirrors were adjusted. A low chuckle filled the muted interior.

"Yes, Raito-kun?" Eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing. I just never thought to see you sit like everyone else."

"Ah. I have found that driving requires less reasoning and more spontaneity." This said, he started the car and promptly peeled away from the curb. The car fishtailed sharply before straightening.

The world sped by in a blur of neon colors and the horns of alarmed (see terrified) drivers. Raito had quickly opted to close his eyes, trusting that L would already know the address of the Fujioka household and how to get there.

The sound of rain intensifies to a roar. In response, the car slowed as much as the detective deemed necessary. The teenager could imagine the calculations racing through his head. L's driving didn't require less reasoning, merely simpler forms of it, for physics is child's play to a genius of their caliber.

In a much shorter length of time than expected the car came to a complete stop for the first time. The engine was shut off.

Eyes opening, Raito looked out the window to see a dense curtain of rain and little else.

"Do you've an umbrella?"

Turning to look at his passengers, L stared as though deep in thought. After a minute of listening to the rain pound viciously at the car's roof, he finally said, "No."

"Well it seems unnecessary, now."

"Why would that be, Raito-kun?"

As though in answer, the rear door on the curbside was wrenched open. A desperate face peered in.  
"My Haruhi!" Ranka-san would have dived at her had he not caught the sharp warning in Raito's eyes. Instead he stood back, holding a large umbrella over the open door.

The young man scooted across the seat, careful not to disturb Haruhi. His legs emerged first, followed by the girl. As he made to stand, L was there to help support her.

Together, the three males walked to the apartment complex, up the stairs, then into the Fujioka' home. Ranka-san tossed the dripping umbrella aside, kicked off his shoes, rushing ahead to pull out his daughter's futon.

L followed suit, in that he, too, kicked off his shoes. Toes wiggling happily, he stood at the closed door, observing all within his sight.

Raito, still carrying his friend, toed off his shoes. Moving the few meters into the living/sleeping area, he leaned against a solid wall to slide to the tatami floor. His shadow shuffled to the doorway. In silence, they watched the anxious father, dressed in casual men's clothes, arrange the covers and pillows just so.

Soon he was waving over the young man whom he liked even more than his dear friend Kyouya-kun. He noted with approval how Haruhi was placed into bed, handled as a most precious treasure.

They withdrew to the kitchen to talk in hushed tones.

"Thank you, Raito-kun, for rescuing Haruhi." Ranka-san completely ignored the other man present. "You could always be counted on to help."

"Please, Ranka-san, it is my fault this occurred at all."

"No, no," he said, taking out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth. "It's that nasty L's fault. Your only blame is being someone Haruhi trusts."

Light brown eyes glanced briefly at the aforementioned detective who seemed unaffected by the insult.

"Regardless of who's to blame, I am very sorry that such an event occurred." Wide, dark eyes narrowed slightly, searching for a hint of falseness in his apparent sincerity. "Please pass my apology to Haruhi-chan."

There was look of fondness in his eyes as he spoke around the unlit cigarette. "Tell her yourself."

Raito looked confused for a second before he slowly turned in his seat. Haruhi stood in the doorway rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He rose from the table to stand before her, then, to L's surprise, bowed low for the second time this night.

"Raito?" Her voice was soft and confused.

"I am sorry you got caught up in this. I should have done more to protect you."

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "You did nothing, Raito."

"No quite," he contradicted. "I have the bad fortune of being a Kira suspect."

"_The_ Kira suspect, Raito-kun." The head of the entire investigation corrected. At the sound of his voice, Haruhi's attention turned to him.

To his amusement, her chocolate brown eyes stared blankly, unblinkingly, not unlike his own. But the silence stretched between them and damned it the chit wasn't as unconcerned about it as he.

Finally, her eyes closed deliberately for a long moment; upon opening, those soul-piercing eyes were again trained on Raito. "_Are_ you Kira, Raito?"

A muffled laugh came from the table. It was ignored.

"If I am Kira, then I am unaware of this fact."

"You promised me a confession, Yagami-kun," L pointed out.

"Not quite, Ryuuzaki. If you recall, I promised to sign any confession you placed before me."

"…So you did."

A loud slam came from the table. All eyes turned to the source. Ranka-san stood palms flat on the table, cigarette gone, clearly upset.

"'Tou-san…"

"Raito-kun," his voice was gruff. Then with feminine enthusiasm he declared, "You will be the perfect son-in-law! I must call your parents to arrange an omiai."

The grown man fluttered around the table to grasp the stunned face of Raito and planted a kiss on his forehead. Smiling, Ranka-san waltzed into the next room, calling behind him, "Don't stay too late, boys."

L had watched this all transpire with great amusement. Better still, his Kira suspect still stood with a surprised look on his face. It would seem, he decided, that Raito-kun wore no masks, played no devious parts this evening. Until he recalled that while Raito-kun would turn himself in, even sign a confession, he would not be providing said confession.

A small scowl graced his face, his mood effectively soured.

"We must leave now, Raito-kun." L shuffled off to find his cursed shoes.

Relatively alone, Haruhi touched the arm of the still stunned Raito. He looked down at her, regaining his mental footing.

"I'll talk to Dad."

"Oh? You don't agree I'd make the perfect son-in-law?" Raito teased.

"No," she said bluntly. "I'd rather you be the perfect friend, not being executed or sending the rest of your life in prison."

"Ah."

She smiled gently. "It'll work out."

He stared at her, studying every detail of her face, her expression, her eyes. A rare, genuine smile transformed him. "Don't let that club run you ragged."

"Ah," she agreed, understanding.

His hand raised, sweeping back a stray lock of hair from her eyes. It remained, cupping her cheek. Raito leaned in close, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as Ranka-san had done to him.

He pulled away. "I'll call you as soon as I can. Ja matta."

The young man turned to find his shoes, drawing up short when they were all but shoved into his face. If it irritated him, it didn't show.

"Thank you." He took his shoes from L.

Soon they were out the door, closing it softly behind them. The world's most elite detective led the way to the car, uncaring of the rain pounding down on them.

When they were once more ensconced in the car, now thoroughly drenched, Raito started to speak, only to be cut off by the growl of the engine turning over.

"Raito-kun, please do not speak right now."

Carefully, he backed up onto the street. L slammed on the gas as he shifted to drive, throwing his unprepared passenger into the door when he sharply cut the wheel.

Raito fumbled for his seatbelt, and, when secured, closed his eyes.

The car swerved madly, stopping hard. Cautiously, brown eyes opened, not really wanting to see the wreckage the detective had left in his wake.

But the streets were empty. He turned to L, who was watching him. "Yagami-kun will keep his eyes open." And though it was stated, not requested, those fathomless, black eyes remained on him waiting for some acknowledgment.

Licking his lips nervously, the younger man eventually nodded.

"Scared Kira?" L taunted softly, the words barely audible under the thundering rainfall.

Annoyed, he answered snappishly. "Of your driving? Yes."

A slow smile graced the otherwise expressionless face. "Eyes open," he repeated, again flooring the gas, the tires struggling to gain purchase.

As before, the scenery raced by a blur of dark shadows and bright lights. Several times, Raito could feel the vehicle hydroplaning.

L never hesitated or slowed. And, shortly, they were on a highway the city lights receding swiftly behind them.

In an odd way, Raito felt as though they were running away. Rather, more accurately, L was running away, dragging him along willing or not. Though what L ran from was unknown. Perhaps the storm of which they just now broke free. Perhaps the detective sought to escape his own thoughts of an investigation not going as expected.

Perhaps Raito was merely being fanciful.

Beyond the car window, the darkened scenery abruptly fell away. The ocean loomed, an inky blackness that reflected the night sky.

L followed an exit, only to pull onto the shoulder, narrow though it was. Without a word, the driver opened his door, getting out. Hesitantly, Raito followed.

As he came around the car to join him, the black haired man vaulted over the guardrail.

"Ryuuzaki!" But the detective moved no further on the crumbling ledge barely a meter in length. Instead, he dropped to a crouch, sitting in a fashion only L could deem comfortable.

Raito was unsure as to what was expected of him. But soon the hypnotic, rhythmic crash of waves some distance below the outlook drew him near. He found himself climbing over the barrier, then sitting beside the man who suspected him of mass murder, legs hanging over the side, swinging occasionally.

He lay down to watch the brightest stars that cut through the atmosphere and the light pollution, legs still over the cliff.

He felt more than saw L eventually mimic him. The muted thud indicated the detective now lay beside him.

"Talk."

At the command, Raito took a deep breath, let loose a shaky sigh and did as told.

**.:藤岡** **ハルヒ****:.**

(1) The Japanese language has several different forms of speech: casual/short, formal/long, honorific, and humble. If there's more, I didn't learn it. Pity, that.

(2) Did you catch that, Death Note fans?

**A/N: **Incidentally, we do have the background/prequel all plotted out. It's in our head; rather useless there, no? For those who may or may not be interested as to the concept of the story, it is your basic what-if-Raito-didn't-screw-up or what-if-Raito-didn't-loose-his-perception/focus/humanity story line. Our answer was simple: Fujioka Haruhi.

For now this is a ONESHOT. We have started to write the events leading up to this particular time and event. However, seeing as how this took many months to write in bits and pieces as time allowed, do not expect a miracle anytime soon. We rule at procrastination.

**.:殺生丸****:.**

**Completed: Thursday, April 17, 2008 **

**Edited: Thursday, April 17, 2008**


End file.
